(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power factor correction circuit and a method for driving the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Power factor is improved as a difference in phase between an input current of a power factor correction circuit and an input voltage of a power supply decreases. When the power factor correction circuit includes a switch mode power supply (SMPS) and an EMI filter, the input current of the power factor correction circuit is the sum of a current of the SMPS and a current of the EMI filter.
The EMI filter includes a filter capacitor which causes the EMI filter current to have a phase 90° delayed with respect to the phase of the input current. The difference in phase between the EMI filter current and the input current makes the waveform of the input current to be distorted, as compared to sine wave. As a result, the difference in phase between the input current and the input voltage and deterioration in power factor may occur.